Insana Obsesión
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: ¿Alguien alguna vez se preguntó por qué Argus Filch era como era? "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **__Estos personajes, objetos y lugares no me pertenecen; son de la exclusiva y maravillosa imaginación de JK Rowling._

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

- Levántate, por favor. - le imploraba el anciano de profundos y cansados ojos azules, colocando su mano en el hombro del aludido.

- Cállate – susurró la figura encorvada y agitada debido al llanto que lo agobiaba.

- Ya no puedes...

- ¡Solo cállate! Tú no sabes lo que se siente...

.

Por supuesto que él no lo sabía, Albus Dumbledore era el mago más grande de su época, director de una escuela de magia y hechicería, con profesores magos y brujas, al que acudían niños y niñas todos los años para formarse como futuros magos.

Magos.

Algo que él, Argus Filch, nunca podría ser.

.

Si ya de por sí, haber nacido en una familia numerosa y sin muchos recursos era un problema, que todos en esa misma familia lograsen hacer magia y él no, era un problema mucho mayor.

Cuando su padre se dio cuenta a temprana edad que él no poseía rastro alguno de magia, comenzó a ignorarlo y de a poco ese sentimiento se les fue contagiando a sus hermanos, mayores y menores. Su madre era la única que lo atendía, que aún le demostraba cariño, paciencia y comprensión a "ese pequeño niño Squib", pero su sueño eterno se había presentado demasiado temprano.

Argus buscó comprensión en el resto de su familia, la que pasó incluso a despreciarlo, así que el pequeño niño de nariz ganchuda y pequeños ojos negros, se aisló de su familia y de cualquier persona en general, encerrándose en sí mismo.

.

Tiempo después, fue su padre, con las primeras palabras que le dirigía en años, el que le comunicó que debía empezar a trabajar y que un colegio ofrecía una plaza como conserje.

Un colegio.

Un colegio de magia y hechicería.

Hogwarts.

.

Tampoco fue tan malo como lo pensó en un principio; el colegio era un castillo muy antiguo, con miles de salas ocultas que él podía recorrer en el silencio de la noche, todos los profesores eran muy amables, incluso le habían regalado una pequeña gata para que le hiciera compañía, podía ir a las cocinas cuando quisiera por lo que no pasaba hambre, y si ignoraba a todos los estudiantes y que era un colegio de magia, lo consideraba casi como un hogar.

Hasta que encontró ese espejo.

.

Estaba caminando acompañado de su gata "Señora Norris", en el silencio de la noche, persiguiéndola a través de oscuros pasillos abandonados, cuando al pasar frente a una puerta chirriante divisó un ligero resplandor. Pensó en ignorarlo y seguir adelante, probablemente se tratase de uno de los tantos fantasmas que poblaban el castillo, pero un maullido procedente de dentro de la sala lo hizo detenerse. Si su gata, su única amiga, había entrado porque algo le había llamado la atención, era su deber acompañarla.

Abrió la pesada puerta lentamente, la cual chirrió y dejó una estela de polvo en el piso. Era un aula abandonada, completamente a oscuras, por lo que levantó su lámpara de aceite para divisar el panorama: unos pupitres cubiertos de una sábana que otrora debió haber sido blanca, pero que ahora se encontraba bajo una espesa capa de polvo, moho y telarañas, unas ratas corriendo de la repentina luz, y finalmente la Señora Norris sentada rígidamente frente a un objeto que definitivamente no coincidía con el ambiente.

Un espejo gigante decoraba una esquina del aula, tan alto que casi tocaba el techo, con un elaborado marco dorado y coronado en la parte superior con una inscripción en un idioma que él no conocía "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse".

La sorpresa dio paso a la curiosidad así que arrastrando los pies se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente al espejo. La Señora Norris se restregó contra su dueño, pero por primera vez, él no la tomó en cuenta; su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que llenaba la habitación completa. "Tranquilo, es solo un espejo", se reprendió a sí mismo. Pero ya tantos años en ese colegio, le decían que se preparase para algo inesperado.

.

Cuando levantó la vista, simplemente vió su reflejo. Levantó un brazo y su reflejo en el espejo hizo lo mismo. Agitó la cabeza y su reflejo lo imitó. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y su reflejo también lo hizo. El reflejo en el espejo sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, Filch no. Parecía un trozo de madera alargado "una varita".

Bueno, no es que eso fuese algo nuevo para Argus, ya que toda la vida había intentado aprender magia y obviamente, varitas había conseguido. Pero que saliesen chispas doradas de la varita cuando su reflejo la agitó, eso no lo había conseguido nunca.

De la agitación repentina que le produjo verse haciendo magia, soltó la lámpara de aceite, la cual se estrelló contra el piso y produjo un ruido agudo que rebotó en paredes y pasillos durante unos segundos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - se escuchó una voz a la distancia, acompañada de pasos cautelosos que lentamente se aproximaban.

Filch miró una vez más al espejo, en el cual su reflejo se divertía lanzando encantamientos cada un segundo y decidió no compartir este descubrimiento con nadie más. Tomó a su gata (no muy cortésmente), removió las esquirlas de cristal hacia debajo de uno de los pupitres abandonados y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él, justo en el momento en que una figura no muy alta pero bastante gorda se asomaba por uno de los recodos del pasillo.

- ¡Horace! Soy yo, Argus.

- ¡Oh, Argus! Me diste un buen susto, muchacho. Mira que tener que patrullar estos pasillos abandonados sin compañía… bueno, te hace imaginar.

- Cierto es, Horace. Pero yo solo estaba buscando a la Señora Norris - dijo Filch levantando nerviosamente a su gata en sus brazos - así que te dejo continuar sin más interrupciones.

- Eeh, si te apetece podrías acompaña…

- ¡No! No, no; no te preocupes - lo interrumpió apretando el paso con una sonrisa temblorosa - que ya me voy.

Lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien en ese momento; necesitaba estar solo y pensar en lo que había visto, tal vez el espejo mostrase el futuro, lo que significa que él podría hacer magia… O tal vez mostrase algún gemelo perdido que sí fuera mago… Quién sabe. Además no había podido ver bien el reflejo, debido a la sorpresa que le provocó, definitivamente tendría que volver.

.

Así pasaron muchas noches, y Argus Filch se convenció que ese era su reflejo mostrándole lo que habría podido llegar a ser si el destino o su mala suerte no hubiesen intervenido. Prácticamente sus días se basaban en hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido para volver a encerrarse frente a esa majestuosidad, imaginando.

A veces sentía que era observado, y se removía incómodo de la posición en que se encontraba. Una parte de él, sentía que era prohibido y peligroso el pasarse todas las noches contemplando sus sueños; pero se había vuelto una obsesa necesidad. El distinguir a su reflejo con una varita, lanzando chispas azules, doradas, escarlatas y verdes era lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos de día, y toda su vigilia de noche.

.

A veces el espejo desaparecía, pero siendo él un gran conocedor del castillo, no tardaba en encontrarlo de nuevo; aunque esos días sin poder distinguirse se hacían pesados, lentos, eternos e insufribles. Cada día que pasaba se volvía una presencia más volátil, dedicando todos sus pensamientos al espejo que lo aguardaba ansioso en alguna habitación del descomunal recinto.

.

Una noche, al entrar a la habitación del tercer piso contigua de la que escondía a una bestia de tres cabezas, divisó junto a "su espejo" una silueta oculta entre la negrura de la sala. Con cierto pánico formándose en los recodos de su mente, suponiendo que alguien había descubierto sus anhelos secretos, alargó la mano para atraer a la Señora Norris a su regazo.

- Ya no está, Argus - dijo la voz, respondiendo a su deseo no expresado - La Señora Norris se alejó de ti unas pocas semanas después que olvidaste su presencia.

- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Que susto me diste! - respondió él, nervioso cruzándose de brazos para intentar disimular el movimiento que había realizado buscando a su gata - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú, imagino. Contemplo mis deseos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Oh vamos, Argus; no me vas a decir que después de tantos meses recurriendo al mismo espejo todas las noches, aún no te das cuenta de lo que supone.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que vengo a este espejo?

- Se muchas cosas, pero vengo a advertirte, Argus. Este espejo no es real, muchos hombres sabios se han consumido ante él, prefiriendo vivir en una utopía - mientras decía todo esto se había ido acercando lentamente a la entrada de la sala, bajo la cual Filch aún permanecía.

- Dime de una vez qué me quieres decir - respondió él con delgadas lágrimas comenzando a descender por sus hundidas mejillas.

- Esto no es real, Argus, tú nunca podrás hacer magia - lo consoló Albus Dumbledore, depositando suavemente una mano en su hombro.

- ¡No! ¡No lo digas! - El ya no tan joven Filch se había retirado bruscamente del brazo consolador del director del colegio, para adentrarse en las penumbras de la sala y dejarse caer frente al espejo con la cara contraída por el llanto - ¡Esto es verdad! ¡Esto es lo que yo habría sido si…!

- ¿Te escuchas? - el anciano lo interrumpió suavemente - Es lo que tú habrías sido; pero no lo eres, Argus, y debes aceptar quien eres.

La espalda del conserje, encorvada, se agitaba debido al sufriente llanto que lo agobiaba.

- Levántate, por favor.

- Cállate.

- Ya no puedes...

- ¡Solo cállate! Tú no sabes lo que se siente.

- Si sé lo que se siente, Argus Filch - dijo Dumbledore con la mirada azul repentinamente endurecida, retirando la mano que le ofrecía a la figura, la cual lo miraba con un gesto de interrogación - Lo sé demasiado bien, a mi pesar. Mi hermana era Squib y murió intentando aprender magia. Debes aceptar quien eres y no soñar más con algo que nunca podrás ser, o te volverás un ser efímero y volátil y no tendrías cabida en el mundo de los vivos.

- Albus… yo….

- El espejo desaparecerá esta noche, Argus - cerró la conversación el anciano, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. Se giró una última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo - No lo busques porque perderás tu tiempo. Te recomiendo buscar a tu gata y olvidarte del asunto.

Y cerró la puerta tras él.

.

A la noche siguiente, Argus Filch volvió a la sala del tercer piso y la encontró vacía. Buscó por todos los rincones del castillo, ya nuevamente junto a su amada Señora Norris. Buscó y no encontró. Durante mucho tiempo vagaba en las noches en busca de un reflejo, un resplandor, algo que le indicase que podría seguir soñando, pero tal como le advirtió el anciano director, el espejo había desaparecido.

Pero el conserje nunca pudo olvidar el asunto; cada vez que veía pasar a un alumno con su varita en la mano, a los profesores magos y brujas, niños y niñas formándose para ser grandes magos, su reflejo le devolvía el saludo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminada por chispas doradas.

Una sonrisa sincera, que Argus Filch nunca pudo volver a conseguir.


End file.
